She
by lorenalims
Summary: Addison vai até Seattle visitar os amigos. UA. Já com nove capítulos escritos e o décimo em andamento.


**Capítulo 1 – Quem é ela?**

Os internos estavam na lanchonete, recuperando-se das rondas que Bailey. Izzie comia compulsivamente um saco de batatas fritas, e Meredith enfiava na boca mais um pedaço de seu sanduiche de peito de peru. Alex, George e Cristina (que também lia uma revista médica), tentavam comer e relaxar em silêncio.

"Eu preciso parar de comer essas batatas" A loira suspira e enfia mais uma batata na boca "Sinto que engordo horrores a cada pacote" Nesse meio tempo, com o pacote de batata sobre a mesa, uma mão intrusa tenta roubar o mesmo "Não ouse encostar ou eu te mato. Ninguém toca nas minhas batatas" Ela olha mortalmente para Alex, depois de ter lhe dado um belo tapa na mão.

"Eu só queria ajudar comendo, já que não quer engordar" Alex volta para seu lanche.

"Cristina, como anda a coisa com Burke? Você não fala sobre ele. Preciso de detalhes."

"Oh vamos lá Barbie, acha mesmo que vou dividir minha vida sexual com você? Talvez mais tarde, e com Meredith, com ninguém escutando"

Um pager soa, interrompendo a conversa e todos os médicos vão conferir os seus, mas o sorteado da vez foi Alex Karev.

"Droga, Bailey está me bipando. Eu realmente espero que isso seja muito importante, já que preciso comer alguma coisa para continuar. Alguém guarda minha comida? Eu volto em algum momento para terminá-la." Ele corre para encontrar a chamada Nazi e os amigos continuam por ali.

Os internos observam a corrida do médico e como ele esbarra uma ruiva de jaleco branco e muito bem vestida, na verdade, extremamente bem vestida e que chamava a atenção de vários médicos. Alex murmura algo com desculpas e continua correndo.

"Who is her?" George deixa escapar, completamente hipnotizado pelo cabelo vermelho.

"Fecha a boca, Bambi, ou vai acabar babando. É só mais uma residente, Forbes Montgomery" Ela continua lendo a revista.

"Olha aquele sapato Prada Cara, o salário de um residente não paga isso" Izzie se manifestou, reconhecendo imediatamente os objetos de marca na mulher.

"Eu não conhecia Drª Forbes Montgomery e sim, Doutor" Todos ainda olhavam para a ruiva, que agora se encontrava com Callie e Arizona.

"Ela pode ser esposa, ou alguma família" George diz de ainda de boca aberta.

"Archer Forbes Montgomery, seu irmã mais velho e neurologista. E pelo que estou vendo, ela já conhece Drª Torres" Cristina diz ainda distraída com a revista.

"Cristina, como inferno você sabe tanto sobre essa mulher?" Meredith resolve perguntar.

"Simples assim" Ela joga a revista na mesa "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, formada por YALE, chamou atenção por suas habilidades médicas, está no terceiro no de residência no Hospital Geral de Nova Iorque, e é a promessa cirúrgica em OB/GYN, especializando-se em neonatal, genética e blá blá blá." Cristina lê o artigo pequeno, em voz alta e mostra aos outros internos "Apenas conhecendo o inimigo, ela chegou aqui ontem a noite e ficou na OR 2, Alex trabalhou com ela. E eu sou a promessa desse hospital aqui em Seattle e no país, não quero concorrência no meu hospital."

"Lol" George reclama

"Eu fiz Hopkins, e procurei e passei para o melhor programa de medicina do país, então meu brilho não pode ser ofuscado. As enfermeiras dizem que ela é uma piranha de temperamental" Cristina olhava mortalmente para Addison.

"Medo de você. Ainda bem que sou sua amiga" Meredith se pronunciou.

Os quatro olhavam diretamente para a mesa e virão três atendentes se aproximarem da mesa da ruiva. Eram um loiro que nunca tinham visto, Derek e o Chefe. A ruiva se levantou, e abraçou Shepherd por um bom tempo e o médico estava retribuindo o abraço de forma carinhosa. O chefe sorria e loiro acabou cutucando o braço da mulher para que eles pudessem se separar e o mesmo a segurar de forma protetora pela cintura.

"Oh Meredith, parece que você pode ter concorrência" Cristina provoca.

"Você também, percebe como ela é queridinha do chefe" Izzie rebate.

"Cale a boca Barbie, estou tentando ler o que eles falam" Todos se concentram em Yang e o aglomerado de médicos "O chefe acabou de dizer sobre terminar a residência aqui. Já que ele quer ficar mais perto dela."

"Será que o chefe está pegando a garota prodígio?" Izzie lança a questão, enquanto bebe um pouco de refrigerante.

"Hey, olha quem está correndo para o refeitório de volta." George aponta para Alex, que ao em vez de ir até eles, vai até o grupo de médicos superiores.

**Visão de Addison **

Cheguei ao hospital, fui até o vestiário que Richard tinha indicado na última noite e deixei minhas coisas. Peguei meu jaleco de Nova Iorque e meu pager. Deixei o vestiário e fui até o refeitório, procurar algo para comer, já deveria ficar pelo hospital esses dois dias e acompanhar a minha paciente.

Estava caminhando tranquilamente e quando estava entrando no refeitório, levei um encontrão, que quase me jogou no chão. Porém um interno me segurou e me pediu desculpas de forma muito rápida, logo depois voltou a correr novamente. Eu acho que tinha visto esse cara na minha OR noite passada. Ainda meio atordoada, continuei caminhando até avistar a mesa de Callie, que estava com Arizona também. Aproximei-me e sentei, pude perceber que havia muitas pessoas me olhando e isso era completamente estranho, principalmente uma descendente asiática, que está seguindo meus passos desde ontem a noite.

Assim que me sentei, Callie me chamou novamente de Manhattan, e comentou sobre o encontrão com o interno problema do Seattle Grace. Arizona defendeu o rapaz, mas antes que pudéssemos continuar a discursão, Richard, Derek e Mark se aproximaram de nós. Eu me levantei. Faziam um ano e meio que não via Derek, eu o abracei por um bom tempo, mas logo senti uma das mãos de Mark no meu ombro e ele tratou logo de me pegar pela cintura, em sua forma protetora. Depois que as coisas entre eu e Mark não deram certo, nos tornamos uma espécie de amigos com benefícios de vez em quando e digamos que ele é um tanto protetor demais.

"Então, minha querida Addie, está pensando na minha proposta de emprego?" Richard me lembra, novamente de sua proposta "Eu fui seu professor, você tem um débito comigo. Precisa considerar a minha proposta" Ele sorriu.

"Richard, sabe que vou terminar minha residência em Nova Iorque. Preciso só de mais um ano e meio ai posso ser atendente aqui no Seattle Grace, mas não existe possibilidade, por enquanto de sair da minha cidade. Sabe que adoro NY e sair seria uma mudança muito brusca."

"Eu sei que posso te convencer. Além disso, preciso ver minha aluna como atendente, em pleno exercício. Eu já consegui trazer o Derek pra cá, agora só faltam você e o Mark largar a clinica e vir até Seattle, deixar de trabalhar com quem quer só esticar o rosto. Você tem talento para mais coisas, Mark."

"Quem sabe... Mas não desmereça as senhoras de cara esticada" Mark põe em duvida sua possível contratação, mas é interrompido por um interno ofegante, antes de continuar sua fala.

"Com licença. Drª Montgomery, precisamos da sua ajuda no ER. Acidente de carro envolvendo gestante 24 semanas"

"Com licença rapazes, vou verificar o caso"

Addison correu com seus saltos Prada, sempre com Alex Karev ao seu lado.

"Por que não me bipou?" Ela perguntou ao rapaz

"Nós bipamos, mas você não respondeu."

"Não é possível, eu estou com meu pager." Ela tirou o aparelho do bolso e percebeu "Droga, eu inverti os pagers, esse é o de NY. O que o chefe me deu deve estar no meu armário. Mas isso não vem ao caso, pode me atualizar com mais detalhes, Dr...?"

"Karev, Alex Karev" Ele apertaram as mãos, quando chegaram ao PS e ficaram de frente para a mulher em coma. "

"Melissa Ha, 28 anos, gestação de 24 semanas, contusões no crânio e abdômen. Os sinais vitais do bebê são fracos. Já realizei os exames preliminares" Melissa começa a convulsionar.

"Por que não bipou Shepherd também?" Ela foi ríspida e começou a examinar a paciente "Hey someone page Dr. Shepherd." Ela gritou para todos no ER " Nós vamos precisar tentar estabilizar o bebê, mas para isso precisaremos estabilizar a mãe. Peça para alguém liberar a OR1 imediatamente e ficar na espera na 2, o mais rápido possível. MOVE" Ela gritou com Alex.


End file.
